A Different Meeting
by TWI-HP87
Summary: Edward has been looking for his mate for almost a century, when his family moves to the small town of Forks they need his help. Upon arriving Edward did not foresee his life being altered.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Running through the woods was the only time she felt a sense of freedom. she forgets for a moment that she was different, she has been living with Charlie and Renee since she was found as a baby. They were good to her treated as if she was their own. They knew she was different, but have always taught her to mask the attributes that made her different. The story they told people in town was that they had adopted her when she was born. Renee had found her crying in the woods behind Charlie's house, she was a couple of days old. She had no idea what happened to her, but she knew both her biological parents were dead. She was still confounded how she was aware of that fact but she was. Renee and Charlie's marriage was falling apart when they had found her; she gave them a reason to stay together but Renee was never meant for the ordinary. Renee was young at heart, she needed someone careless and young, but finding Bella and raising her had giving a new found love for the simplicity of the small town of Forks.

Since she was still half human nobody can really tell, the only factor that always made her stand out was her inhumanly beauty. Even by vampires standard she was exceptional, she has yet to know of the new family of vampires coming into town. There has been gossip all over town of the new family coming to Forks, it was the biggest event the small town has ever experienced. It was also unknown to her that her life was about to change.

She had an ordinary childhood there was the fact that she was smarter then other children, having a photographic memory, but the older she got the more her senses enhanced. Isabella became aware that her friends started to smell good to her in a way that terrified her. That first day it happened she decided to go for a run in the woods as she was running she caught the scent of a deer and it smelled even better to her then humans did. So she followed her instincts and before she even realized what she was doing, she had already snapped the deers neck and was drinking leisurely. She felt stronger and healthier then she had ever felt. That same evening she returned home from her run, she did not tell her parents what had happened, she was both ashamed and appalled of what she was. Even at age of ten Isabella knew what had happened in the woods could never be considered natural or normal.

Isabella did not even confide in her best friends Angela and Jacob. Jacob was a Quilette he did not go to the same school as her and Angela. Nevertheless Jacobs' parents and Isabella's' parents were best friends. It was when Isabella was thirteen that they got the call that Jacobs mom had got into a car accident, so her parents rushed to the hospital with Isabella. Upon arriving the doctor told them their was nothing they could do that the damages were too severe, she was on the brink of death and had only hours before her heart gave out if they were lucky.

Everyone was in turmoil, Billy her wise godfather and powerful leader was unrecognizable in his pain. Billy sat there as if he was made out of stone, Isabella was trying to reconcile her best friend who was a year older as he was crying. It was the first time she had seen Jacob cry he always seemed to allude an aura of a fearless leader even as a child.

By then everyone from La Push was there in the hospital to see the condition of the chief's wife and to pray for a steady recovery. As all hope was gone everyone who was dear and close to Lillian was going into her room to say their goodbyes. When Charlie and Renee started to rise to go to Lillian's room Isabella stood to go with them, they tried to persuade her to stay in the waiting room, but she was determined to say her goodbyes as well. Upon entering the room she could smell the blood and she could sense its weakness or maybe it was death she was able to sense. Regardless she sprinted to where Lillian lay and grabbed her hand. No one knew what happened but the machines started alot of noise both Billy and Charlie tried to get to her but they couldn't touch Isabella. Right as the nurses and doctors were approaching Isabella released her hand, and Lillian opened her eyes.

By the time the doctors entered the room Lillian was in a sitting position asking what happened, as Renee, Charlie, and Billy just stood there not able to comprehend what happened, they would look from Isabella to Lillian not knowing the answer. The doctors were baffled, it was declared a miracle, the only way to explain it because Lillian was in perfect health. Billy looked to his wife calling her name and touching her as if she was made of glass; terrified that Lillian will crumble as if she was a figment of his imagination.

Isabella had grew up listening to her god father tell her and Jacob the stories of the cold ones, but now it was time for Charlie and Renee to come clean about Isabella. As Charlie and Renee were telling Billy, Lillian, and Jacob, Isabella began crying there was so much shame and confusion. "I am not a hero, I'm a monster, I've done things Dad that I don't understand myself" she declared somberly with tears coming down her face. Her parents were befuddled they asked her why she would say such a thing, so she told them about what had happened when she was ten with the deer; how she still does it once a month because she begins to feel a burn in her throat if she stays longer then a month.

Billy at that moment gasped and could not comprehend what such a thing would mean because in that moment Billy recognized that his god daughter was far from being human. Sitting there in front of him with her white dress tears coming down her face she looked like an angel, but that was just it she was too beautiful, inhumanly beautiful. Billy told Jacob to go call Harry Clearwater and Quil Ateara Senior, the two people beside him that knew about the legends and they both loved his god daughter. Yet in the back of his mind there was the knowledge that one of her biological parents could be a cold one, but at that precise moment he did not want to acknowledge the idea of it. Because even though in the past his father had made a treaty with a group of vampires who only hunted animals, the truth of the matter is the very gene in their system existed to destroy vampires. They will always be their worst enemies and vampires will always be an abomination. The hatred between them ran deep they were mortal enemies, and vampires were soulless creatures. Even thinking about them made Billy angry, how could their little Bella be in any association with such monsters?

As they arrived the men settled to discuss the matter at hand the women took Isabella and left to Sue Clearwater's house, while Charlie demanded to stay since it regarded his daughter. As Charlie divulged the things Isabella can do and how she was different. it became apparent to conclude that Isabella was indeed hybrid, her biological parents must have consisted one vampire and the other must have been a human. It was the only conclusion they can come up with, and if they are right in their speculation do the Quilette rules apply to Isabella?

Jacob who was baffled at the moment became very angry, did they not realize that the girl they were discussing was his baby sister. It was appalling that they even needed to discuss this, Isabella has never harmed anyone. He loved Isabella she was his sister and best friend, as future leader of the tribe he stood in a manner that demanded attention. He might have been only fourteen, but Jacob was never normal Billy had always believed from when Jacob was young that the shape shifting gene was active. The four men in the room turned to look at Jacob as he spoke, " As heir leader of this tribe 'Isabella is one of us, a Quilette'"the tone in which he commanded left no room for argument.

A year later Jacob and Isabella were walking in the woods to a meadow Isabella keeps telling him she found, so he decided since he was sleeping over they would make a day out of it. They had ten sandwiches that were only Jacob's he consumed food like an animal Isabella often joked, and three for her. He loved her cooking so she made him all kind of sandwiches. They also packed drinks and junk food; an outside observer would think they were packing for a weakened instead of a couple of hours.

As they were getting closer to their destination Isabella stopped coming across an odd scent that caused her to be automatically on the defense as if they were in danger, but the odd thing was that it seemed Jacob could smell it too. Looking around making sure the creature was not still there she was so consumed with making sure it was safe, she failed to see Jacob shaking as if he was having a seizure.

Upon noticing Jacob she became terrified not knowing what to do, she went to hold him but he stopped her. He commanded her to keep space between them having an idea what was happening to him. All the sudden they heard a noise Isabella would have heard the creature coming had she not had her attention detained on her best friend, but all the sudden she saw a beautiful creature racing towards them and she could hear cloth ripping behind her. Before she could even try to defend herself a giant wolf leaped from behind her and met the creature head on.

It took her three six of a second to realize Jacob was the giant wolf, and for five seconds she stood there both in shock and disbelief before she sprinted into action to help her best friend. The creature physically looked human, yet when looking closely you can see the red eyes and how pale this creature was. What also surprised her, was it did not have a heart beat, the creature was fast but her and Jacob were able to keep up. Isabella at that moment as if the whole time her mind was gathering what was evidently laid before her eyes in slow motion, they were fighting a vampire. The vampire seemed confused, he was fighting what looked like a beautiful human girl, and a wolf in the middle of day. Maybe it was element of surprise that helped them to defeat the vampire, and defeat the vampire they did. From what Billy had told them they had to tear it apart and burn the pieces, so as Jacob continued tearing the vampire in pieces, Isabella started the fire.

Once they were done Isabella just sat there looking at her best friend in the form of a wolf, and going over everything that had happened; Isabella then collapsed. Jacob sat there for an hour trying to change back, but was finding the act to be very difficult.

**AN: There are many grammar mistakes that you will notice as you continue reading I will try to fix these errors**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Carlisle POV:

Its been a week since we moved to Forks, a small town in Washington where it always either raining or overcast. We are a family made up of seven vampires, well six . My son Edward has recently parted from us, I knew that living with three couples was weighing heavily on my son. I've watched over the years as Edward slowly began losing hope in ever finding a mate. In last century Edward has parted from us several times and has traveled in search of his mate. He refused to settle for anyone else, over the years his siblings tend to bother him telling to stop being so up tight and as Emmet puts it "he needs to pop his cherry."

Edward was exceptional even when he was human, I felt like a father figure to him even then, when his parents were still ever present. He was exceptional both physically and mentally. People were very conservative back then, but that didn't stop females from letting Edward know their intention. Edward never seemed to notice or was always too much of a gentleman, a characteristic that stayed with him over the years. Becoming a vampire he has always attracted almost every female vampire we have come across, but right after changing my son it became apparent that he was talented even by vampire standards. Besides reading minds and talking to a person within the dimension of their minds, Edward can change, add, or erase something in your mind. A talent we have been able to keep a secret, others know he can read minds, but that about it. If Aro were to ever get word of what Edward was capable of he surely would not rest until he's acquired him. Aro has been known to collect vampire with talents, it's more of an obsession because there is nothing he loves more then power.

Its been six months since Edward left, my wife Esme is having a hard time with this separation. Edward leaving put things into perspective, I' starting to realize he's the glue that keeps this family together. The family hasn't been the same since he left, we all want him home but we also don't want to put pressure on him. I know he needs this time and we're all trying to respect his decision. My daughter Alice may not have been as respectful of his decision; she is constantly on the phone trying to get him to come home. That is until he put his foot down, fearing that he will destroy his phone she has kept it to a minimum.

As vampires we are creatures that are driven by our instincts. Both in feeding or our sexual escapades we follow our desires. Many vampires don't find their mates, but enjoy each other's company. In our family Jasper and Alice are soul mates; Alice had vision of him before they even met. Alice waited years for him. Then there is Emmett and Rosalie while they are not soul mates they enjoy each others company and to an outside person they would seem as if they are mated, but the difference between a mated couple and unmated couple is very apparent. When a vampire finds their mate no one else can ever rival they exists solely for each other. There are even different aspects to the mating process, the most powerful kind of mating when even the scent of their mate can be an aphrodisiac. There is always a rumor of such mating where the souls even entwine; I have yet to encounter such a phenomenon. I had changed Rosalie in hopes that she and Edward can have a relationship, but Edward knew she was not his soul mate. Rosalie had always wanted Edward, but Edward would not settle only for his soul mate. It also became clear that Rosalie did not have a pleasant mind, and in her all consuming vanity she till cannot comprehend how Edward could have rejected her.

I had met Esme two decades before meeting Edward. Esme was a gentle creature a character trait that became more prominent when she became a vampire. When I brought Edward home he was only hours from his death, and I had promised his human mother Elizabeth on her deathbed that I would do what other doctors can't do to save her only son. Esme got one look at Edward and she automatically loved him. Everything about him reminded her of her son that she had lost when she was human. He was the son she always wanted and Esme was always afraid that maybe Edward was changed to young. The only she wants is to see him happy, Esme tends to baby him and I think we are both afraid that he will never find a mate.

There are three main rules in the vampire world they are: always keep our identity secret, second is never two create immortal children, and third is to never create half-breed. The third rule was recent, they were discovered around seventeen years ago vampires mating with humans and creating half-breeds. The Voltaire hunted them down and killed every last one, and the parents. I never saw one but I was told they had our powers but none of our weakness. I never saw the danger they posed but it was obvious they were afraid of them.

The truth of the matter was we did not know with what we dealing with, we thought their race had died out. We had settled in Forks in the 40s , so we had encountered the chief Euphriem Black of the Quiletts. They were a tribe that had a mutation in their blood that gave them the ability to phase into wolves at will. It was a gene that existed in three families in the tribe, their job was to protect humans from vampires. We signed a treaty that as long as we remain vegetarians (drinking the blood of animals and not humans) and do not cross over to their land, then we can both live peacefully. That did not mean that the Quiletts trusted us and they were right not to. So today upon arriving at the hospital I received a phone call from Billy Black the new chief and we set a meeting so we can discuss the treaty.

Yes father" answered Edward after I had dialed his cell phone number, I knew he was somewhere in South America. "I need you to come home for a while," I replied. "Is something the matter?" asked Edward. "We have arrived at Forks, but as Esme and I were running yesterday by the La Push border we smelled wolves we are not sure how much there is. The chief has contacted me to the hospital and we have set a meeting within this Saturday. That's five days from today, and I'm hoping you can come so we can know what their really thinking." There was a pause on the phone, "Of course I'll arrive there by Thursday," he replied. "That's great son, Esme set up the cabin for you just the way you like, I hope you'll change your mind and decide to stay. Oh also I guess you will also be here for the gathering the town is throwing for us to welcome the family to the town." There was a pause, "will see about that, I will see you Thursday, goodbye father." "Goodbye son" I hung up the phone and called Esme to tell her the good news if Alice hasn't beat me to it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My World

Isabella Pov:

I hated High School or maybe it was the people in it. Today the biggest gossip in school was about the new kids arriving tomorrow, word around town was that they arrived a week ago. The father is a doctor and the mother runs her own decorating business. They had five kids, but the youngest is going to school abroad. Sometimes I believe Jessica could work for the CIA, it was quite terrifying the way she kid stitch up information. Once Jessica was on a mission there is no stopping her.

Most would think because we live in a small town that things probably don't get to wild and the kids in this school are a little chaster. Its quite the opposite, and the majority have parents that are always traveling. I guess without much source of entertainment except the woods, or driving up to Port Angles. Kids usually throw really wild parties, and my dad comes home complaining all the time about finding teenagers in their cars. It's the typical high school hierarchy around here the popular kids are the athletes, cheerleaders, and anyone who is good looking can be on the popular train. I have always tried to stay away from the limelight, I always wish I can sort of blend into the walls if that's possible; sadly luck is not on my side I seem to always stand out.

I can say that almost every guy in this school has asked me on many occasions, and every cheerleader has at one time imagined my death. I've tried to make it clear over the years that I am not competition, but it seems to fall on deaf ears. Mike Newton was the captain and is known for having mostly all the girls who are deemed pretty in this school except my best friend Angela, the girls that have boyfriends, and those whose brain is still functioning. Angela is dating my other close friend in school Ben; they had always liked each other but to cowardly to admit it to each other. So I took it upon myself in Angela's seventeenth birthday to tell Ben that Angela really liked him, and for him to step up before someone else does. I did not expect him to go over to her in front of her father and literally stick his tongue down her throat, but Angela seemed quite happy about it. Going back to Mike Newton I believe he was put on this earth to make my life a living hell, he's determined to take me out on a real date as if I should be grateful for the good treatment. I've entertained the thought of him taking me out to dinner, but it would go a little different then his fantasy. W_hile we are on the road I'll tell him to park the car in the side of the road, take him into the woods and I'll even give him a five minute head start before I chase him. _That would be a great date maybe I should concede if the date plays out the way I imagine it; I bet he'll squeal like a little girl. I'll admit I've entertained this idea in my head a little more then I should.

I guess if I was to describe myself I am 5'4, brown hair with red highlights up to my waist, my eyes are a mixture of brown and hazel, my lips are a bit bigger the normal and are always red. I guess you can describe me as pretty by human standard. I naturally always have what looks like blush, maybe its do to the fact that I make sure I get my fill of iron once a month. Renee says I'm the most beautiful creature she's ever seen, but as my mom it's her job to boost my confidence.

When I was younger I discovered I can heal people, but I always wished I can become invisible or teleport like the movie Jumper. That would be so awesome, the possibilities would be endless.

At the precise moment I'm waiting on line to get my lunch I'm listening to the "popular boys" sitting on the table in corner, they are discussing whats better my butt or my chest. I'm pretty sure they just played the same game last week, they must be getting bored. The new kids are starting tomorrow so this will keep the kids busy, and Jessica should have their dental records no later then next week. Jessica is the kind of girl who is born to be popular in high school. Her best friends Lauren, Leslie, and Claire are even worst, they are not what you call gossipers but they are completely evil. With Jessica there is some good but those three are lions and high school is their kingdom like that movie Mean Girls. Their instincts don't really allow them to really mess with me; I guess they are unconsciously aware that I am a danger to them. "Bella! Right here," Angela yelled after I paid for my lunch. I headed over to the table. Angela was discussing going to watch a movie that Ben wanted to see. I wanted to update my library at home so I guess I can join them, but it's always weird being the third wheel. I guess I can ask Jacob or one of the boys to come with me. "Oww, what was that for?" "You spaced out again" "I was listening" "no, you weren't." I told Angela its better if she takes Mary, they could double date since Mary has been going out with Harris for two weeks.

Mary was always in the same grade as we were, but she had achieved what I had wanted to achieved since first grade _being invisible_. We really got acquainted with Mary in the end of last year, Angel and I found her crying in the girls restroom. We asked what happened, an hour later she had given me another reason to hate Mike Newton. It turns out that he was failing, so she was assigned by the Principal to be his tutor. He would go over her house after school, then he started to make her believe that he truly cares for. When he would see her in school he would act as if he doesn't know her, he told her that he was not ready to have their realtionship public. A month and a couple of incriminating pictures later he told her that he was just having some fun, and that he would put up the pictures of her for everyone to see. That night I ran to Mikes home and scaled up to his window. I erased all the pictures he had on his phone and computer. I discovered that he had fooled many girls, so I erased all the pictures he had.

Ever since then, Mary has been one of us, we got closer over the summer. It turns out she's an avid reader like myself. Angela, Ben, And I really enjoy her company.

...

Things have changed drastically on the reservation, there are now six wolves. They have discovered that many things that they believed to be legend are real such as imprinting. Jacob who always enjoyed having a different girl in his bed imprinted on Leah. Not that he ever told me, I always heard from everyone else; I had never seen Jake with a girl except Leah. Jacob and Leah always had an on and off relationship. When he turned seventeen two months ago Leah came back to the reservation after staying with her uncle for two years, and Jacob imprinted on Leah right away. Its kind of gruesome to be around, their always slobbering all over each other.

The Boys in the reservation have been patrolling over time now, I haven't talked to Jacob in a week but something is going on. I'm thinking of running to the reservation, but Billy called three days ago and told Charlie to make sure I stay out of the woods. Renee and Lillian are having a get together in Sue's house so I should go and hang with Leah. Leah always gives me the dirt on what's going on, while Jacob likes to act like he is my parent. After that day in the woods when he morphed into a wolf, I woke he was still trying to turn back, it took all day. When he finally became human again he was naked a sight I never want to see again, unfortunately with six of my friends as wolves I have had to see parts of them I could have lived my whole life in bliss not having to witness.

Thats besides the point, I'm actually looking forward for tomorrow, I feel like a change is coming. I wonder if I will ever meet anyone like me, there's probably plenty of people just like me. I cant wait to meet them in the future.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

First Sight

"What the hell, who keeps calling?" I got off my bed to check who keeps calling my caller ID read Jake. I picked it up, "What do you want? It's three in the morning!" I basically half mumbled half screamed, " are you done? " not in the mood to argue with him I stayed quiet, "good, don't go to school tomorrow, actually its better if you register for school here on the reservation. I'll call Charlie in the morning." I didn't reply because I was seriously waiting for the punch line, "Is this a joke? Are you on something? If you are call me when you sober it up." "Isabella the kids starting tomorrow are vampires. Remember the story about the treaty my gran father made with the vampires that drink from animals." "What about them?" "Well it's the same family, the same Cullen's" "but I thought they're supposed to be good, they don't drink human blood." "It doesn't matter they're still a bunch of leeches, there is no such thing as a good vampires Bella." "There is no way I'm coming to school on the reservation, I don't want to have to leave my house an hour earlier. Most likely I won't even have class with any of them, I'm hanging up." "Bells, I'm coming tomorrow," he hung up the phone. Now I was fuming, I understand he was worried, but there was something besides waking up an hour early that's stopping me from going to school on the reservation. I can't explain this sense of anticipation coursing through me.

Jacobs's call was intended to alarm me but instead created a fortified sense of zeal. Besides the unknown anticipation that has been coursing through me, now I'm excited. Maybe I'll finally reach a conclusion of what I am exactly by observing them.

...

I was sitting in my first class AP English, we were discussing the plot for War and Peace, I read that book when I was six. So as Ms. Clark was lecturing there was a knock on the door, Ms. brought one of the new students in, and I can smell the difference between humans and the vampire standing in front of the class. Just like that day in the woods when Jacob and me encountered the vampire in the woods, my instincts automatically came to the forefront. I was on defense I had the urge to hiss. Its in this moment that I realize that no matter how much I pretend to be like everyone else, it will always be a façade; I Isabella Swan am not human.

The vampire introduced her self as Alice Cullen. All the sudden she froze she looked me straight in the eye so quick no human in the class would have noticed, and then she fell to what seemed like a trance. It lasted five seconds before she shook her from what she made seem like an eerie thought, but I couldn't help but observe the way she looked. She looked like Whippi Golbert in the movie _Ghost_, but she still looked unnerved as if she's seen something alarming. She sat to my right, and throughout class she kept looking at me like I was a puzzle she was trying to figure out. While everyone in the class kept sending notes to each other, the girls were already calculating how much of a threat she was too the their already low self-esteem.

I was observing the class that I was surprised when I realized Alice was trying to get my attention; I tilted my head toward her to see what she needs. She asked me for a pen glancing her way I could tell she probably had one in her bag. She seemed to want to get a really good look at me, and I had seen her even sniffing. Oh my god, maybe she can tell I'm different. I was intent on coming today and observing them, that I forgot that I was different.

Once the bell rang, I ran to the parking lot I got in my truck and drove to the reservation. I texted Angela and Mary to let them know that I left early, I told them my head hurts.

I was crossing the boundary line when I caught sight of Paul in wolf form. I stopped the truck and parked it in the side of the road. I started running he looked curious, "do I smell different? Is it obvious that I'm different?" I was desperate I needed to know, we never discussed how I was different. It was like the taboo and the fact that Jacob can always hear what they are thinking. Me and Paul always had a competitive friendship since he became a wolf, we love to bet and compete almost on everything. So he was stunned to see me so serious with tears coming down my face, I don't know why I was so emotional.

I ended up staying on the reservation for two days; I was driving back to Forks with Jacob in the passenger seat. They were meeting with the Cullens in two days to discuss the treaty. Jacob is sleeping over tonight; tomorrow night the town is having a gathering to welcome the new family to town. From what Angela and Mary have told me the girl's names are Alice and Rosalie, the guys are Emmet and Jasper. Jessica had found out that they moved from Alaska and that they are dating each other. I had heard of Rosalie and Emmet because they were both included in the treaty that must mean that they are all mated. Alice and Jasper must be new to their coven; Angela said that Rosalie is out of this world gorgeous.

...

I decided since all the vampires are going to be in the little soiree the town is throwing for them that its the perfect time to go for a run. Its the only time I can be sure the woods are clear of the new family, the whole get together is an excuse for the town to gawk at the whole family without it be rude. So I decided its better if I don't go. Since I changed my mind last minute I was still wearing my blue dress up to my knees. I just changed my flats to converse, put on a light sweater, and put my long hair in a ponytail. Renee had even put eyeliner on me; she was a little disappointed when I changed my mind.

I went out the back door and headed towards my meadow. I began Running through the familiar woods it always gives me a sense of freedom I started getting closer to the meadow I picked up a scent like nothing I had ever smelled before. I heard a sound that seemed to be emancipating from deep within me like I was purring, the scent was intoxicating I felt like something was fluttering in my stomach making tighten with anticipation. Maybe I'm getting sick, but I have never even gotten sick before. My knees felt like Jell-O and I was breathing hard like I was panting. What's wrong with me? When I made it to the entrance of the meadow, I realized I wasn't alone. There was a boy who looked a year or two older then me. He had bronze hair, every part of him looked sculptured, his feature were so angler, even in my wildest dreams I couldn't conjure something so perfect. I was so lost in his feature that I didn't realize he was looking around as if he felt the same pull I was feeling, as he stared at the place I was hidden behind the branches I could see his irises getting darker and darker before my eyes. His eyes went from topaz to completely black before my eyes. I tried to remain unseen because he was definitely a vampire.

A cold wind blew towards him surrounding him with my scent. I could see his nostrils greedily taking in it all in, he closed his eyes as if he was getting pleasure simply from my scent. I took a step back and all the sudden he growled so loudly that had I not been there to witness it I would not have believed that such a sound can come out of him. His growl didn't make me afraid, The unnatural animal instinct that was embedded in me understood. He was the lion and I was his lioness. His eyes were so intense, unwavering but I got the sense that was his character. Everything about him exuded power and confidence. All the sudden he snapped out of the trance and tilted his head to the side as if trying to listen to something. Even though he could not see me he was aware of me as I was aware of him.

All the sudden he was standing so close his body so close that I let out a whimper. He was fast too fast. Everything was so intense, he was making sounds that was animal-like intended to let me know he would not harm me. He made the same keening noise once more, and I whimpered by my ferocious need to touch this man. It went beyond the realms of what was normal, regardless I was not normal. His eyes snapped to where I was he moved the branches and for the first time our eyes met. I felt as if someone punched me in the stomach. He was too beautiful; I was completely hypnotized by his beauty. Standing their before him I cannot comprehend why he was looking at me in such a way, as if he was regarding me as I was regarding him. I might be pretty by human standard but I can accept that me and him were spheres away in regards to physical beauty.

I felt his eyes penetrating me. "You exist" he marveled I could only nod like a fish out of water. There was barely any space between us but I wanted to be even closer. He tilted his head to the side again but his features changed to one of frustration. Seeing the clear indication of frustration my hand automatically want to his face in hope of comforting him. He brought his face more into my hand, and the electricity that was ever present seemed to erupt. I whimpered again, upon hearing that his eyes snapped to inspect whether I was in pain concern etched his features. Because deep in my core even if my human senses refuse to accept a notion so outlandish, but the animalistic gene that resonates in me recognizes that I was his and he was mine.

He took my hand gently as if I was made of glass and interlaced it with his. For the first time in my life the puzzle felt complete he took me to the center of the meadow and we both just sat there. Sometimes his nose would skim my neck and he would let out what sounded like a purr. He seemed like a man that never lets his guard down, his whole persona exuded confidence. When his nose skimmed my neck I couldn't help closing my eyes, my hand want straight to his hair in hopes of keeping him trapped, and my body arched without my control. He let a growl out, and were both breathing heavily, he finally tried to rain himself in by only holding my hand and putting some space between us. It seemed as difficult for him as it was for me. "Forgive my forwardness I seem incapable of control, my name is Edward. My I receive the pleasure of knowing your name?" he had a guilty face when he spoke as if he could not believe his own actions "Isabella, but please call me Bella. Did you say your name is Edward, as in Edward Cullen?" I was trying to focus but his proximity was making it difficult. "Yes, my I ask how is it that you have such knowledge, and how are you blocking me?" "Blocking you?" "I can not seem to read your mind. I have the ability to read minds amongst other things, but yours is completely silent to me." The whole conversation was simple questions and answers; yet he was staring at me so intensely that I felt like I was going to start hyperventilating. He was so gorgeous and reminded me of the only character I ever had a crush on Mr. Darcy, but my imaginary Darcy could never compare to the real life Darcy present before me. Nevertheless the man in front of me has bewitched me, I was afraid to close my eyes because of fear he might disappear. Remembering his question made me freeze, he was a vampire. If the pack finds out they'll come after him. "I must go" "What? Did I offend you?" "No, I'm late and my parents will wonder about my whereabouts," he leaned to put a hair that had gotten loose from my ponytail behind my ear causing a shudder to rip through my body. Involuntary I leaned into him, but truth of the matter is I wanted latch my lips on to his and have him consume me. I had never had feelings for any male I had ever met, and in the course of several hours I've experienced more emotions then I ever had in the span of my life. "May I escort you home?" I could only nod like an idiot, he must think I missing a couple of brain cells. He held my hand and we started walking just enjoying the electricity coursing through me.

He started asking wether I had siblings, my favorite books, music, and friends. "Well actually to answer you question from before I knew your name because I was raised a Quilette. Your meeting with the pack tomorrow, I guess their my siblings." I didnt realize he stopped walking, he just stared at me like he was going over what I had said. "You.. youre a Quilette" "technically no, but Billy the tribe leader is my dad's best friend." He simply gave me a nod to let me know he was listening and we resumed our walk.

The rest of the journey was quite he no longer held my hand; I felt a huge lump in my throat. He must hate the Quilette's, they are mortal enemies from what Jacob had described. He probably wants nothing to do with me. I could see my house now. "This is my house" I pointed, his face remained stoic. "Bye" was the only I could say. When I was about to walk away he took a step forward, but then stopped himself and simply gave me a nod and disappeared in the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Barriers

What I had failed to see were Jacob, Sam, and Paul standing in the porch staring at us. Was that why he ran from me because at that moment nothing mattered it was as if my universe had shifted and so were my priorities. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WHY WERE YOU WITH THAT LEACH?" Jacob broke my reverie.

In this moment I felt like a seventeen-year-old girl "Jacob calm down. He's my soul mate. Remember when you imprinted and you tried to tell me how it feels. I couldn't understand at the time but now I do" I was so ecstatic to relay this news to them, they knew how I had always struggled with what I was. I was so enthralled in my bliss and the after affect Edward had on me that I failed to realize that they were not as thrilled. Their faces ranged from surprise, disgust, and the most prominent was anger. Jacob was vibrating with anger and for the first time in my life I was scared of him. I did not see the big deal but Edward had known. This would be a good enough reason for Jacob to dismiss the treaty or even see the recent event as a breach of the treaty.

He was coming closer and he was still shaking. I knew he was not in control. When he had officially became a wolf he told me that whenever he became too angry its best to never approach him. So what do I do when he's approaching me?

I didn't need to think long about that because all the sudden I was being moved around, and I looked up just to be faced with Edward's back. He let out a growl it was nothing like the one I heard in the meadow. This was terrifying and I was scared for the three of them. I knew I had nothing to fear when it came to Edward, but I couldn't say the same thing for my brothers in the opposite end.

I put my hand on his triceps and I could feel how tense his muscles were. He was about to pounce, "Edward, I'm alright. Please calm down." He closed his eyes when my hand made contact with him and in hearing my words he forced himself to rein it in. He turned his head half way to look at me, and I could see him struggling to find a solution that would keep me happy. Suddenly he looked focused on something but so did Jacob, Paul, and Sam. They looked like they were being hypnotized.

It took about five seconds, then Jacob, Paul, and Sam broke out of it, their actions identical as if it was rehearsed. Suddenly they looked at me and told me that they were worried when Renee and Charlie had phoned letting them know I went out for a run in the woods. "Well Bells, will see ya tomorrow. We got to go we have a meeting with the leaches tomorrow. Bye Bells." Said Jacob followed by Sam and Paul; I waved robotically until they disappeared. I couldn't understand what just happened. It was like Edward was invisible to them and they had forgotten everything. "Wha.. what just happened?" I was stuttering.

Edward turned around to face me his hands came to my face and wiped the tears that had leaked out without my knowledge. He was so gentle with me, and he looked at me so lovingly. But he was still tense "what's wrong" I asked getting closer to him and then I put my arms around his waist embracing him. All the tension in his body was released instantly.

"Forgive me for my departure earlier. But I did not want a dispute to arise when I have not been bestowed the goodwill to mollify myself. But they are considerate to have the fortune of your affection for that was the only instrument that saved them; I will not tolerate anyone to cause you harm." He was breathing hard trying to control himself, like the very thought of danger to me had to be terminated. Oh god, witnessing him get angry and protective is making me feel tingly; I'm not going to even mention his speech.

"What happened it was like they forgot everything?" I asked "I have recalled to you in the meadow of my ability to read minds 'among other things,' to be precise they simply don't remember ever encountering me." I looked up just in time to witness a smirk making its way on his face causing my heart to flutter even more. I couldn't help but lick my lips causing his eyes to darken. I could see the young man around my age and I could sense that this is a side of him I only have got to witness.

Suddenly he leaned down so that his lips were adjacent to my ears "does it please you when I smile love?" he whispered causing a cliché of goose bumps to sprout, and my breathing to quicken. His lips closed in on my ear lobe making me release a strangled moan, and my arms that were around his waist pulled him closer so that I could feel his body against mine. I was in heaven and in return he let out a groan. He continued his journey to my neck with his lips parted as they brushed the contours of my throat. I was panting so hard.

The spell was broken when I heard my moms voice that would not be heard had I been human but Edward and I looked to the house. When he saw me looking, he seemed confused as if things were not adding up. "One of your wolf friends was insinuating in his thoughts that you are not human. If you are not human may I ask what you identify as la mia anima gemella (my soulmate)?" "I don't know" I answered sadly. My mom called my name again and his phone rang in the same time. We both reluctantly parted with numbers being exchanged, and then he took my hand kissed the back of it. The blush rose to my cheeks. He waited until I got inside before he disappeared into the night.

…..

I woke up feeling refreshed. I was really curious about the meeting, but I had promised Charlie I would go fishing with him today. The meeting between the Quilettes and the Cullens was last night. He called me around 1 to tell me that everything went well and he wished me a goodnight.

Edward had told me that the only reason for his trip to Forks was the meeting. We did not talk about whether he was going to leave after they discussed the treaty. We did not need to talk about it because it was as evident as breathing. I was bound to him now as he was to me.

Yesterday he grudgingly stayed with his family. He did not want to but I thought it to be best. It was easier to tell him that over the phone had he been close it would have been very difficult to release him from my custody. When I expressed this to him his laughter boomed in the speaker of my phone. Stating he would gladly be my prisoner whenever I wanted. We talked on the phone for hours and I thought it would be best if we didn't meet since Billy was over watching the game. Once they renew the treaty the pack and I are going to have a talk. Everytime I think about how I will confront them, I remember the way they looked at me. I really need to see Edward. This intense feeling and longing is scaring me, but I dont care.

It was nine in the morning my parents were making breakfast. Renee was relaying her latest hobby and my dad seemed happy with anything that pleased her. She was a kindergarten teacher and she loved to teach yoga on the weekends. "Good morning mom. Good morning dad. Can I help?" "hey honey ready for a day of fishing?" "Yeah, dad. Just don't complain when I get more fish then you old man." He snickered. "Honey, yesterday and today you've aura to happened? I bet its a boy?" My father automatically choked on his coffee and his face was turning purple. I was scared he was going to have a heart attack. Suddenly the bell was ringing. My mom went to answer the door while I continued what Renee started and pored the mix for the pancake. Watching it heat up and trying to avoid my dad's gaze; I knew he would be able to tell something was off if I look him straight in the eye. I wanted to tell them about Edward but the truth is I was afraid.

Mom came into the kitchen with the largest and the most beautiful batch of flowers I have ever seen. She came straight to me and said, "Here honey, someone sent you these flowers. There is a letter inside for you." My mom was jumping up and down like a little girl. I took them and put them on the table taking out the envelope. My parents were watching, I took out the card.

_Dear Isabella,_

_The few hours I spend with you are worth all the hours I spend without you. I wish to have the pleasure and honor to court you tonight. If you are willing I will be at your door by seven._

_Your Always _

_Edward_

….

I confessed everything to my parents as I read his beautiful writing over and over. I showed my mom and we were going to go through my closet so we can pick a dress. Mom was going to get everything I was going to wear ready while me and dad went fishing. I had already called Edward to tell him that I accept. Dad and I were going to come home around three instead of six, giving me ample time to get ready. I didn't cancel the fishing trip. Charlie and I needed to have a heart to heart. This is going to be difficult for him, I don't think he ever thought he had to worry about this. How does he deal with his daughter not only going on a date but with a vampire? I had already called Edward to let him know that I accept his offer and I will see him at seven.

We were currently sitting on a boat. "Bells, I don't know if this is a good idea. Are you sure about his intentions? Billy described vampires to me and to tell you the truth they seem like monsters out of a nightmare. You're my daughter and I don't want anything to happen to you. How old is he? Didn't he make the treaty with Billy's dad? Oh god Bella, forget it, call and cancel this date!" By now Charlie was breathing really hard. I know how hard this is for him and I don't know how to placate him. "Dad please, please trust that I know what I'm doing. He might have existed for a long time, but he's my soul mate. It already hurts to be away from him the only thing that is placating me is that I know I will see him tonight. I feel complete, and his family doesn't drink human blood. Their like me, do you think I'm a monster?" "Its no the same thing" "yes it is dad." He remained quite and thoughtful.

"How do we know he doesn't hurt people?" "Because his eyes dad. If he drinks human blood they would change color. Your my dad, I need your approval with this."I replied. He turned his head to the left so he can look at me trying to see something. "You have my approval honey but I want to meet the young man. You understand?" "crystal." I texted Edward telling hime that my dad wanted to meet him.

...

When we finally got home I ran up to my room got my towel and got in the shower. I was both excited and scared out of my mind. All I cared about was spending time with Edward. God he was beautiful. I have never been with a man, but I wanted Edward. I've been in his presence for a couple of hours and he's already turned me into a horny teenager. Maybe thats part of his power. I'm going to avoid looking into his eyes because I truly believe I will jump him not caring if there is an audience present.

I got out of the shower and blow-dried my hair. When I got into my room to see what my mom had picked out I liked what she picked. It was a cotton red dress and she got me a bra and underwear set. I knew I was blushing, they were black and lacy. Only Renee. I put everything on and went to look at my self in the long mirror in my bathroom. Thank god my parents have their own bathroom in their room. Surprisingly I looked sexy but still elegant. I want back to my room to put some eyeliner on. Renee also got me mascara, so I tried it on and it had a nice affect on my eyes. They seemed to make my eyes really pop.

I heard a car racing toward my house it caught my attention because I couldn't hear a heart beat. I guess he didn't care about human appearance because he was moving to quick. Two seconds later I heard the bell ring, and mom came into the room letting me know my dad wants a moment with him before I went down. I heard my dad go to the door, "come in son" oh no, is he seriously cleaning his gun trying to intimidate a vampire. I heard him sit on the table, I knew the sound that it made when he cleans his guns. Oh god he's doing this on purpose to embaress me. "Thank you, sir. You have a lovely home," he replied. I heard my dad gruff. "What are your intentions with my daughter?""I care a whole deal for your daughter, she is my life now. I have searched years on end for her." "I want her home by 11" "yes sir."

I had enough I started descending down the stairs before Edward has enough of pretending to be intimidated. When Edward and I finally finally catch sight of each other his breath hitches and I closed my eyes so I can have some constraint and find equilibrium. I opened my eyes and the way he was looking at me was making my ache for him. I didn't care that my dad was in the room I wanted him to ravage me right now. Fuck the date, lets find a place I can release this tension that is causing havoc to my system. All of the sudden my mom came down the stairs with camera in hand and when she finally caught sight of Edward the camera fell from her and she held her breath. I caught the camera before it met its doom "Mom breathe," oh my god they are trying to embaress me to death. I looked up and Edward had a smirk and an eyebrow raised. He looked sinful, "stupid pretty boy" my dad muttered. Edward was pretending to cough to cover his laugh "Ok we're leaving" I announced. "Wait pictures" my mom finally came to the land of the living. She made Edward and I pose a couple of time. Edward looked so amused as if he was in a circus and the whole situation was both bewildering and hilarious. I could tell he was trying to keep his composure for me. He was doing everything out of his element for me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Bella**

I don't know where we were heading but I can't believe the car I was in. I was riding in the Bugatti Veyron Super Sport I might not be the biggest car expert but I know when I am in the presence of the fastest car in the world. How did he get this? He must be really wealthy. I remember Jake telling me this car is around a solid million. The way he looked while driving. I guess the presumption that women like men with fast cars must be true because there is nothing hotter then Edward driving right now. Oh god whats wrong with me I sound so juvenile.

I read a book about sex and the human anatomy when I was ten. So I know why my body is reacting this way to him. I also know his senses are heightened so I'm trying really hard to control my reaction to him but I fear that its all in vain. We're in a car with the windows closed so I had to really be in control of my treacherous body.

I wonder what he would say if I asked to drive. "Are you alright Isabella?" he asked. "I was just wondering whether this is the Bugatti Veyron Super Sport" he smiled. "Yes it is, I like speed" he said with a smile on his face that made my heart go into overdrive.

"But Jake told me that this car is really expensive" I realized his forehead creased when I mentioned Jake's name. "Does money make you uncomfortable" "I don't know" I replied truthfully shrugging my shoulders. I've never even had a rich friend so how would I know. "Can I drive on the way back?" "Uuumm Yyou" he stuttered for a moment. I couldn't help it I burst out laughing, upon hearing me laugh his smile became even wider. He stopped trying to speak and composed himself. "Of course you can, I can wait to see you wield my car." That made me blush because I was having dirty thoughts, and he had that sexy smirk on his face. 'Oh god Bella control yourself' I tried to reprimand myself. He rubbed my hand which had been held prisoner in his unoccupied hand since he got in the car. Did I mention he was driving one handed? I don't know why that turned me on, but whatever he did seemed to make me feel hot. My hormones are in full swing.

Yesterday we had played twenty questions while we were talking on the phone. Edward had wanted to know everything possible about me he kept me talking the whole time; the only thing that we didn't talk about was what I was. It wasn't a conversation we should have on the phone.

"Isabella, forgive me for being forward, but I wanted to discuss the nature of what you are. Can you tell me some attributes that separate you so that I can help you figure it out?" he asked. I started telling him about the fact that I hunt once a month, my speed, strength, and ability to heal people. When I mentioned I play fight with the wolves that made him tense, and I thought he was going to stop the car and do a full body check up. Not that I would have minded.

"He stayed quiet for a moment, "Edward, did you figure out what I am?" I asked. "Isabella, do you remember anything about your biological parents, did you sense they were on the run? You turned seventeen last month, so its been seventeen years." He looked at me. Our hands were still connected so I felt at ease. "I was a couple of days old and I was always wrapped in a blanket; but I always sensed that I was being carried and was being moved in fast momentum. We only stopped when he reached Charlie and Renee's house. He unveiled my eyes for a moment, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. He was looking all around him 'you will be safe here' he told me, then he disappeared. Moments later I heard Renee stumbling towards the blanket I was in." I concluded.

"I will give you my theory once you have dinner." I didn't realize that we were already stopping. Edward took my hand before letting go and kissed it. He told me dinner will be after his surprise.

We're currently sitting down watching the final scene for Romeo and Juliet. The play was amazing. I had told him in our conversations on the phone how I yearned to see this play. I had read the reviews and they were all good. I was nestled against his right side with his arm around me. It felt so good to be held by him, I don't remember a time in my life where I felt so safe and just feeling complete utter bliss. I looked up to marvel at his marvelous face, how can he be real? I never wanted him to let me go. I could not comprehend that he was feeling what I was feeling. I feel as if he will soon come to his senses, and realize he can do better then me. I wonder how many beautiful female vampires have showed interest in him. I was too afraid to ask the question fearing the answer. The thought of him being with someone else makes me feel sick, he was _mine _and I was already possessive of him. The jealously that erupted inside me just imagining another woman touching what was mine was crippling, the jealousy was scaring me as much as my consuming feelings for him.

"The play had already ended. Edward was taking me to an Italian restaurant. "Love, I don't want to disturb your thought process, but is something bothering you?" he was looking at me as if I was his entire universe. "How many women have you been with?" Oh god did I just ask that, maybe he didn't hear me. I could feel my face heat up, I couldn't believe the verbal vomit. He drove the car into a secluded part in the woods. "Maybe we need to talk before we go for dinner," he stated. "Why don't we just hunt together then go talk?" I asked. I didn't fail to realize that he did not answer the question. It must be bad, should it even matter if he's had a past. He's lived a long life. "Are you sure?" he asked. I could only nod.

He was running through the woods and I was saddled on his back. I'm not complaining, he argued that he did not want me to mess up my shoes. When he said it he looked my up and down then licked his lips, I let out a pathetic whimper causing his eyes to darken. I wrapped my legs around his waist tightly, and my arms around his neck. He stayed tense for a moment as if he was in pain, "Is something wrong? Am I holding to tight?" he didn't respond but shook his head to let me know his response. All the sudden he was running, and I couldn't believe how fast he was going. I guess this is how it feels for humans to be on a roller-coaster.

He felt so powerful under my touch, I could feel his muscles under my hands. I couldn't help my own actions, my hands acting out of their own accord rubbed up and down his stomach. He let was sounded like a strangled moan and his breathing accelerated as he came to a full stop. The lust that was radiating between are bodies was making me feel delusional.

"He looked magnificent and seeing his reaction from my simple touch made me feel powerful. "What are you doing to me?" he asked. I just wanted to feel him; my hands proceeded to go from his naval to his collarbone then back. He threw his head back and his hands began to sensually run from my feet to on top of knees. I couldn't keep my eyes open, I felt as if I was having an out of body experience. I was feeling pleasure by just touching him, but when Edward started touching as well I felt the pleasure go into overload. I proceeded by placing a kiss on his neck instantly I found myself facing Edward with my back against the tree. My legs instantly wrapped around his waist seeking this rapturous feeling that only he can give me.

His forehead was against mine, both my arms were held prisoner over my head in one of his arms, while his other hand rubbed up and down my leg. By now I was panting so hard, I was at his mercy. When I looked at him he looked out of control, "Please tell me how inappropriate my actions are, so that I can find a calm semblance. Please my Isabella tell me to be sensible so that I always carry on putting first and foremost your honor. For I am irrevocably in love with you, please forgive my behavior for I can't seem to will the ability to control what I feel for you. In regards to other females, I recall divulging that I have waited a very long time for you and I refused to settle for anything less. I came from a different time and I was raised a certain way my love."

By the time he was done I was breathing so hard but so was he. The words were coming so fast and his eyes were so dark and possessive. His mouth was saying one thing while his body seemed to mold into mine, but his confession confounded me. Did he say he loved me? I could see his words were what human Edward the gentleman would say, but Edward was not human. As much as he wants to be the moral man he was ingrained to be in his human life it would be very hard for him especially if I'm actually his mate. He had explained how when a vampire finds their mate the need to mate is instant. The truth is I wanted to wait but it was very hard to think when he was pressed against me like this. My instincts were telling me to claim my mate, and mark him as mine.

I also realized that if I didn't stop Edward now that he might regret it later as his conscious will haunt him. The truth is I wanted to at least kiss him, but I knew we were not in control right now there was too much tension and lust vibrating like the electricity that seems alight from his very touch. "Edward. Lets go hunt" with my revelation I can see his morals and his vampire instinct to claim what was his in a battle. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and tried rein himself.

We were sitting on the edge of the mountain with his arms around me, we had already hunted, or should I say Edward hunted then proceeded to hunt for me. He got me a deer and I could feel his gaze on me, as he watched me feed. I couldn't define the look, but I could have sworn he was turned on.

He just finished telling me that I'm a hybrid of a vampire and a human. My biological father being a vampire and my mother was human, another thing was I am immortal. "Are their many half-breeds like me?" I asked. His face etched with pain and he shook his head. "They were all killed eighteen years ago, the person carrying you as a child must have been on the run. He must have left you to protect you. I've informed you of the Voltaire the leaders of our world. There are rules that govern our world. If they were ever to gain knowledge of your existence they will come to …" he seemed to have a hard time finishing his sentence.

He looked at me and brought his hands to my face, I didn't realize I was crying. "Please love, don't be afraid. You have me and no one will ever harm you." He looked at me with so much conviction. "Would they ever go after Charlie and Renee?" I asked afraid of the danger I could be putting them in. I got onto his lap I needed to hold him and feel the coat of security only he can offer. I put my legs on either side of him, rapped my arms around him, and I nestled my head into his neck. He smelled so good. He put his arms around me holding me tighter and I prayed he'd never let go.

"Love its 10, I promised your father I'd have you home by 11." I looked up his face he was so close, "your so beautiful" I blurted out. Oh god, what's wrong with me? I officially have no filter. I could feel how red my face was from embarrassment. I put my head down; he brought his hand to my chin lifting my head in the process. He eyes were so intense, and my heart was beating so fast as his thumb traced my bottom lip making it quiver.

He looked me in the eyes and I could see the lust radiating out of them. He leaned his head to kiss me, and the anticipation was killing me. I closed my eyes bringing myself closer to him. It was like someone put on switch because if I thought that the electricity was flowing through us before. It was nothing compared to one his lips finally met mine. He held my chin while his other hand proceeded to run up and down my leg. His lips took my bottom lip and sensually sucked on it, while I took his top lip between mine. Oh my god, he tasted so good. I let out a load moan that seem to encourage him as his lips became braver tipping my face to the side so that he had better access to my mouth. Are lips continued to move against each other, I felt as if we were trying to devour each other. The ache between my legs now was screaming at me to move against him and seek the unknown pleasure that he can give. When I moved my center into him, his growl echoed through the woods. I grabbed on his hair really hard and moved against him. The friction was making me animalistic, I had never embraced this side of me only when I hunted. This was worst then any thirst I have ever experienced. My whole body seemed in need of his touch. Our mouths continued to move against each other.

All the sudden Edward stopped reluctantly and looked to his right with a frustrated look. I looked to the direction he was looking at when a pixie-looking girl with short hair was making her way through the trees. It was Alice from English class, and she seemed so confounded as if she could not believe what she was seeing. Her eyes bulged out as she was taking in the scene before her. I was in Edwards' lap both of us still breathing hard. "Yes Alice" Edwards voice was cold, but it seemed normal for him. Maybe this was the way he spoke to people. He got up with me still straddling him placed a kiss on my forehead as I put my feet to the ground. When he kissed my forehead I heard Alice gasp as if she could not believe what she had seen.

Edward had dropped me off eleven on the dot to Charlie's dismay. He had told his sister that he would meet her in the house. When we left her in the woods she looked as if she was still in shock. Edward said he would be informing his family about me tonight. He was going to register for school and we will finish school together.

**Carlisle pov:**

The whole family was shocked. Edward has found his mate. A part of me was relieved but he believes she's a half- breed. So we all sat there shocked. A human would have been better; we could just change her, but a half-breed her very existence was against the rules of our world. It seems that everyone was thinking the same thing because Edward was furious. "Do you actually think there is a chance in hell I would leave her. I have ventured the entire earth looking for her." "Son, this will put the family in danger."

"None of you have to be involved in this. She is my future and my only concern. Forgive me for being blunt, but I would like to keep this honest." I was shocked.

"Son if they ever find out about her, they will want her destroyed."

"Who will dare to challenge me father? If any of them so called even attempt to scrutinize my Bella in a fashion that makes her uncomfortable they will be dealing with me."

"How do you know she's even your mate? Its not like you've actually tested the waters." Rosalie said with a raised a brow causing Edward to let out a growl.

"Son you can have anyone you want. Don't make this difficult, and don't put both yourself and this family in danger. Why don't we put it to a vote." When I finished Edward let out a loud laugh that was both mocking and scary. "My memory seems to be failing me because I can not seem to remember asking for permission, and how can you stand there and infer that I would ever go along with a notion that preposterous? I would never try to separate you from your other half and now that I have unearthed mine you assume I would give her up. Father you have failed to cognize my character. This is how it will go, either you accept her as my mate or I leave never to return. Now vote father. I will be back in an hour to hear the everyone's decision." The family and I stood there shocked as he disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Settling

I went to Edwards home yesterday it was like a fairy tale in the middle of the woods, but he was already making a road. He wanted to be able to drive his car or should I say cars to his home. He told me he had got into an argument with his family. I asked whether it was my fault; he said it wasn't but I had a feeling he just didn't want to hurt my feelings. I was falling in love with him simply put.

He was Basically destroying trees that led to the highway. I was watching him peel the forest; I would have helped but the scene before me locked me in place. He told me that Esme, his mother, had finished the house or like he says 'cabin.' I don't think you can call it a cabin because it's so beautiful like magic.

He had put his piano in the den, which had a fireplace that led to this beautiful library that was decorated like the Victorian era. The bedroom was not furnished yet, he asked me to choose the furniture which made blush. He just smirked when he saw my reaction, and kissed my cheeks. He's having far too much fun making blush.

He made a mile long pathway when he stopped. He was beside me before I could blink. Besides watching him I was picking flowers. The whole house was surrounded by flowers it took my breath away. The whole scenery was something out of those Sci-Fi movies like _Lord of the Rings _where the hobbits were settled. The house and the surrounding just didn't seem real. He didn't seem real. I sound like such a nerd.

He put his arm around my waist and with his left hand he put my hair behind my ear. Then proceeded to put a flower there while I blushed like a fool.

"Would you like for us to precede into-"

"The fairytale house" I cut him off. He just laughed freely then picked me up bridal style.

"Would you like me to cook you lunch?" he asked as we made our way inside.

"No I'll just make a sandwich and I'll make coffee since you already got me a coffee maker." He had bought enough groceries to feed an army, and also top of the line appliances. I told him I didn't need all these things but he just dismissed my complaints. As I was making myself a sandwich and a coffee Edward went into the shower.

I went to the Den with my sandwich and coffee placing them on the table. When I looked up I nearly had a heart attack Edward was wearing a dress pants and nothing more. His back looked so good. He was facing the other way. I felt myself get wet and I stopped breathing. Hearing my reaction he turned to face me the towel that he was using to dry his hair was now around his neck. "Love I'm going to step out for a moment if its alright with you," his voice was strained and before he disappeared I caught a glimpse of the bulge in his pants. He must have smelled how I had reacted to him and it was nice to know that his body reacted to me without his control as well. Because I simply felt like I was losing my mind and I wanted to know that he was on the same boat as me.

From what I've learned about my Edward was that he was a powerful creature even in the unnatural world he was in a different level. He exuded a persona that made people both fear him and respect him. When he had picked me up yesterday he got Renee flowers and simply gave me a rose. He told me that he never thought that he would have to kiss ass but for me he would do it gladly. Well he didn't use those words but that's what he meant.

I finished my sandwich and went to the kitchen to wash my dish. I always wanted to play the piano but we could never afford it. So I couldn't wait to try the piano it was the most beautiful instrument I have ever seen.

I sat on the bench facing the piano. I could hear Edward coming and I hoped he wouldn't mind. He came through the door leaned to the wall and just stared at me. "Do you play?" he asked while he was assessing every aspect of things.

"What are you thinking?" I asked. He surprised me by laughing hysterically and he looked so beautiful and care free.

"I've been wanting to inquire the same question every time I'm in your presence, but to answer your question. I was enjoying the way this place seems like a home with your presence." He concluded, I raised my hand telling him to come to me and he came instantly taking my hand.

"I've always wanted to play the piano, but we could never afford one. Can you teach me?"

He looked at me with such adoration that my heart stuttered, "Of course." He sat down beside me on the bench before starting the lesson he leaned down and placed a kiss on my neck. My eyes shut automatically. I wanted him to kiss me and I could see he was trying to control himself.

I opened my eyes and turned to look at him. "Edward" he turned to look at me his eyes were darker "Yes" he answered but his voice sounded off. "Kiss me please" his breath hitched and his eyes got noticeably even darker.

All the sudden I found myself on the piano with him between my legs I was hypnotized. This must be a power he possesses. His hands were ghosting over my body without touching me and it seemed to make my need reach it peak. My body sensed his hands sensual dance as ghosted over my body. Event without actually touching me the electricity allowed me to feel exactly where his hands were. "Plead again" he commanded causing a shiver to ripple through my body. The way he loomed over me; so strong and commanding. I was panting so hard and he wasn't even touching me. "Please" I cant believe I actually pleaded, but I guess I'm turned on by a dominant man.

Suddenly his large left hand grabbed my thigh and his other hand grabbed the back of my head and fused our mouths together. He didn't even build it up, he completely dominated my mouth, in which I was happy to submit my control.

Edward the gentleman has left the building. I grabbed onto his hair trying to get him to come closer.

He grabbed me again placing me on the keys while he sat on the bench piano. He kept sniffing up my legs getting closer to my intimate area, and I knew he smelled my arousal. He was trying to find the source of my arousal. He was more animal then man and he entranced me when he was like this. No control. My legs were shaking and my hands automatically went to his hair trying to get him where my body was aching. He had informed me that when a vampire is with his mate that her arousal is like an aphrodisiac. Male vampires get as much pleasure in tasting their mates arousal, that is why when the female is aroused the male vampire will get into the same state as when he is hunting.

He must please his mate it indented in their formation.

I was wearing a long tank top with leggings and my sweater was discarded on the chair. So as his nose brushed against my private area I screamed his name.

"Oh god, EDWARD, please" I basically screamed, but it seemed he had control over my body I have yet to understand. At this point I didn't know what I was pleading for, but I felt like I was on fire and he was the only one who could extinguish it.

I pulled him up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He grabbed my hair and I his. We started thrusting against each other trying to find release because I was at the point that it was painfully essential that I release this tension. We were both moaning each other name between kisses while we continued to ground our lower body against each other. The friction felt amazing and he tasted so fucking good.

"What the fuck are you doing to me?" Edward groaned.

He kept up the brutal pounding. He diffused our mouths and began kissing down my neck. Out of no where he scraped his teeth up my throat causing my body to jerk.

"Oh god Ed….wa..rd" In the heat of the moment I ripped his shirt. Every time I felt the knot in my stomach get tighter my nail preceded to dig into his back. I was scared I might hurt him but every time I did Edward would say my name in pleasure.

"Fuck. Isabella you feel so good." Did he just curse? Oh god. The pressure was getting too much.

He cursed again causing the coil in my stomach to finally snap as my body began to spasm. I felt the euphoria flow through every inch of my body causing my toes to curl as I screamed Edwards name again and again.

Second later I heard Edward groan my name. He looked unworldly with his head thrown back and his mouth slightly ajar. He looked truly magnificent in his pleasure. I couldn't look away. His body was shaking with each ripple of his orgasm. He was breathing harshly as if he was drowning in his pleasure. He was gripping my thighs hard as if trying to hold himself to the ground.

He opened his eyes and looked at me for what seemed like hours. He looked both alive and satisfied. Both of our breathing was still heavy, but his eyes were still shining.

…

Thinking about yesterday caused my pulse to beat erratically. My parents had phoned me after our heated moment, so Edward had to drive me home. Edward had proclaimed that he feared me for I was the first person to have control over him. Which caused me to laugh because I was afraid that he had too much control over me.

Today was the first day of school for Edward and he was persistent that he drive me to school. I hoped he wasn't bringing the same car he drove during our date. I had already called Angela and Mary last night. We talked all night and the main topic was Edward. They couldn't wait to meet him, and I couldn't wait to see their reaction when they get sight of him. What I wasn't to keen about were the other girls in the school; I knew they were going to be all over him.

I haven't spoken to any of the guys from the reservation and I still didn't know how I was going to approach the situation. I knew I had to speak to them soon before they hear it from someone else. Edward was not going to agree to keep our relationship a secret, and I wanted everyone to know he was mine. So, I'm going to tell Edward that I was going to go to the reservations after school; I knew this would lead to our first argument. As much as I see Edwards point, the guys have been a part of my life since I was a baby. I needed to do this the right way. I'm not going to lie; I'm terrified of their reaction.

Finally I saw him coming down my block. Thank god. He was driving his _Austin Martin._ It was less ostentatious then the car he brought to our first date. He was driving to fast, as the police chief's daughter Edward and I needed to have a talk about his driving.

He stopped right in front of my house and coming out of the car with an air of confidence and grace. It was hard sometimes not to stare so I just did. He smiled when our eyes finally met. I ran and jumped into his awaiting arms. He leaned down to kiss me as I wrapped my arms around his neck trying to get as close as possible.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips. His eyes opened as he froze in place and his gaze was intense searching for something. I realized this was the first time I had professed my feelings for him.

He must have seen something in my eyes that confirmed my revelation because all the sudden his lips were devouring mine in an unyielding kiss that made me feel light headed. We continued kissing our kisses getting deeper and more heated right there in my parents front lawn. I was grabbing on to his hair and I was making noises I did not know I could produce. I knew we needed to stop but all I wanted to do was consume him.

When he let go he automatically put space between us. His eyes were dark and passionate causing my legs to feel like Jell-O. I wanted him so bad; I knew this was something we really needed to discuss.

"We are currently breaching time, love. As much as I would love to remain here and ravish you, I know you don't want to be late." As he spoke his face transformed into a devious smirk that caused me to feel my panties becoming wet. Which caused the smirk to be wiped off his face, and his breathing to become shallow.

"What's wrong love? Do you like how much you affect me?" I finished with my own smirk. He raised his eyebrow and gave me a one over while licking his lips.

"Don't test me _Isabella,_" He suddenly appeared in front of the passenger door, so he can open the door for me.

…

When we arrived in school everyone was already in their respected classes. Since Edward's schedule was a replica of mine, we entered my first class together. I went to sit in my seat next to his sister Alice, who was looking between us as if she was still confounded by the situation.

What I failed to see was everyone else's reaction to Edward. Every girl in the room seemed in a state of awe, and the teacher couldn't seem to pull herself together. Edwar looked both frustrated and annoyed. The guys looked pissed. Daniel was trying to get his girlfriends attention but like everyone else she couldn't seem to pry her eyes off of Edward.

I felt the urge to stamp my name on his forehead. He was mine. I see that Edward's demeanor changes when we are around people. He seems almost annoyed by everyone except me. He's tenser but when he looks all I see is my Edward. Maybe its all in my imagination, but I haven't seen him regard anyone pleasantly beside my parents and I.

Finally Edward made his way through the class and took the seat behind which was just occupied by Leo who suddenly got up to take the seat in the corner. The teacher asked him why he moved in which he just shrugged. I had a feeling Edward had something to do with it. I turned around so I could chastise him, but he looked at Alice then looked at me both adoringly and mischievously. He even had the audacity to shrug his shoulders and with the smirk still present on his face. I guess Alice saw what I was going to tell him.

Alice looked at him as if he'd grown a third head. God he looked so sexy when he smirked like that. I unconsciously in my mission to reprimand him began licking my lips as I gazed hungrily at him. That wiped the smirk off his face; he swallowed his venom and took a deep breath while his eyes bowed shut.

By this point we didn't realize Alice was watching us until we heard try to conceal her laughter by coughing.

By Lunch Edward looked like he wanted to kill every guy in the school. We went on line to get lunch once Edward paid for both our trays he trailed behind me until I got to my usual table. Angel, Ben, Mary, and Harris. I didn't really know Harris personally except what Mary relays to Angela and me.

"Hey everyone, this is Edward Cullen."

"hey Edward" both Ben and Harris said in unison but with hesitation.

I looked at Angela and Mary. Both looked as if they were trying to calm themselves. Angela was first to get herself together.

"Hi… Edw..ard. ..Its nice.. to finally …meet you." Angela stuttered and sounded out of breath.

"Hey everyone. Its nice to finally meet Bella's friends. She spoke only good things. I feel like I already know you." Edward laughed in the end. He toned down the vocabulary; it made him sound normal.

Both Mary and Angela were blushing. We sat down and I tried to diffuse the tension. Ben and Edward seemed to get along but I could sense Edward was not to fond of Harris. Sometimes I would catch Harris staring at me. So I knew Edward will probably never warm up to him unless he removes any thoughts of me from his mind.

I could sense every time Edward would hear something about me his arms would rap even tighter around my waist. I really didn't want to be here. I don't want to share my time with Edward as pathetic as that sounds.

I was very content to have Edward holding me, but in the same time it seemed my body was buzzing for more. The electricity seemed to constantly flow through our bodies making it difficult not to be aware of him. Especially after yesterday my body seems to yearn for more, it want to get as close as possible, like magnets.

I was so distracted with Edward for the hundredth time today that I failed to see his family staring at us. They did not look happy. There were four of them just as Edward told me. The blonde one whose name is Rosalie had so much malice in her eyes that seemed to be aimed at me. This surprised and scared me. His family must not want him to be with me but why. I felt hurt that his family did not accept me, but they have yet to get to know me. Why have they formed an opinion of me so quickly and from what I'm getting from Rosalie _hate. _It was then I heard Rosalie.

"Is he serious? If he wanted something to play with he should have standard. She looks like a mouse. He should have at least stuck with Tanya. She's a lot more prettier and I'm sure would have entertained him a whole lot better." Her voice was both snappy and as if she was disgusted by my mere presence. I couldn't be sure but I could detect a hint of jealousy that confused me.

My breath hitched. I was never a person to let words affect me but this circumstance was different. I was in love with this man, and his sister just described me as a hobby to pass his time. Most importantly, _whose Tanya_?

I tired to push the doubt that was creeping into my mind. _Edward loved me_. I shouldn't doubt that, but how could I not.

I pushed his hand away and looked at him. I could feel my vision blur, but I got up to make my escape before anyone can witness me pathetically crying.

**Please leave comments :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Carlisle POV:

The vote never happened because I did not foresee Edward's strong reaction. If this hybrid is really his mate, what does it mean for my sons future? I was hoping that she was a mere fascination to him but his _mate. _What are we to do when the Voltaire find out? This girl is not meant to even exist. I personally don't have any experience with them but this would put my family at risk.

Edward is my son and I cannot allow him to put himself in danger. It would destroy both Esme and I if anything were to occur to him. I know Edward is powerful but he doesn't usually exercise his power.

Alice has seen that he will be in school on Monday with this hybrid girl. She has even caught Edward getting intimate with this girl to the point that he did not hear her approach until she called his name. Alice relayed that Edward seemed bewitched by the girl and that she had scene a side of Edward that she has never witnessed before. He was gentle and loving towards the girl. Edward was not exactly cold but he never showed any emotion. He always seemed bored and his face appeared stoic majority of the time.

Alice portrayed the girls' physical attributes to the family. She has beautiful long hair, she has large eyes that are a mixture between brown and hazel, she has plump red lips, long lashes, a straight edge nose that made her look like she was painted, and seemed to always have a lot of color in her cheeks that made her glow. Alice seemed to be taken with her. She had both inhuman beauty and the human beauty.

The most important question lingered _has my son found a mate with this hybrid. _ This was a factor I did not want to consider. Esme wanted to be happy for our son knowing how long he's struggled to find his mate. I couldn't help but worry about the safety of the family.

We were currently having a family meeting without Edward. Everyone seemed to have their own stand on the issue. Rosalie and Jasper are even suggesting to get rid of the girl.

"Carlisle, we cant take chances. The whole family will be destroyed because Edward is bored with his existence." Rosalie is all but shouting.

"I think we need to get rid of her; she is a danger to this family. Edward is clearly not thinking." Jasper tone was both commanding and chilling.

"Edward will destroy you all before your thoughts become actions. You are all taking lightly the way Edward feels for Bella. I know he's already irrevocably in love with her. Edward is happy for the first time in his existence. None of us will harm Isabella. If anybody wants to face the wrath of Edward _be my guest._"

"Don't speak her name as if she should even exist Alice!" Rose was furious.

Emmet was silently watching everything unravel and for the first time he seemed serious. Esme seemed to be at war in her mind _Edwards happiness _or _protect the family._ I understood how she felt.

"Rosalie calm down. Tomorrow observe them and then we will have a family meeting. No one will harm the girl. We might need to come to terms that she is his mate." I concluded our meeting when no one argued.

Bella Pov:

_Who is Tanya?_

My stomach twisted. All I wanted to do was get out of there. I didn't look at Mary and Angela when I left, but I caught sight of Edward hissing towards table his family was occupying. He looked furious.

The moment I made it through the doors of the cafeteria I ran as fast as I could. I knew where I was headed. I needed to think because the thought of this Tanya or even Rosalie having a past with Edward made my skin crawl.

Edward and I never discussed whether he dated, but who was this _Tanya _person? She was probably a beautiful vampire. I knew I couldn't compete with a vampire. Even when I was growing up Billy told us that a vampire's main lure was their looks. _Rosalie Cullen_ I could have sworn that when she looked at Edward that she fancied him. Did he have a past with her?

By this point I was hyperventilating; Edward was my mate I was sure of it. If he was, it shouldn't matter if he has a past. I loved him and he was mine.

By the time I'd stopped I was in the meadow with Edward already there with a look of worry and frustration. I could tell the frustration was not directed towards me.

"Please love, we need to talk."

"Who is Tanya? And why does Rosalie look at you like she fancies you?" There was no beating around the bush; I had questions that needed answers. I could feel the tears coming down my eyes. Since meeting Edward I seemed to not have control over my emotions.

"Please sit."

"NO. Who is TANYA?" He looked surprised. There was a hint of fear as if I was slipping through his grasp. In that moment I realized Edward might be more knowledgeable, more handsome, and stronger then me but I could hurt him by leaving him.

"Tanya is a woman who has shown interest in me time and time again, but I've constantly refused her. She is a succubus and I have never been with any female before you. I have waited through the extended era of the century for you. I need you to believe in me and my love for you." His eyes were hypnotizing me in place. I couldn't utter a word that would parallel his eloquence. "My dearest Isabella, please believe that you have become the focal and most vital point of my existence. I love you."

"What ab.. ou..t Ro…salie?" I was stuttering and trying to keep my composure.

He was suddenly in front of me and my head was between his hands. It was a tender gesture as he patted my cheeks and his eyes were smoldering keeping me forever trapped in his web.

"Rosalie" he spoke with his lips brushing against mine "is another admirer who is to vain to comprehend that a man can reject her."

I couldn't take it anymore I grabbed his hair as our lips collided. His lips took control as he let out a really loud groan, tilting our faces trying to deepen the kiss as much as we can. We were kissing with no restriction. He grabbed my body like I weighed nothing fusing our bodies until we seemed like one person. I truly couldn't tell where my body began and where his ended.

His tongue was battling my tongue for dominance but I felt like a starved animal I wanted to completely devour him.

His mouth tasted amazing as always and I wanted more. Edward grabbed my butt. Which was becoming a recurring thing; my gentleman was an ass man.

I wanted to control the situation for once. The way he made me feel gave me confidence. So I pushed him and he looked at me confused. I have a strong feeling that it would be very difficult for Edward to not be in control, but I needed it this time.

I needed to feel as if he was _mine._ I hoped I can convey with my eyes as his strikingly beautiful eyes gazed into mine.

"Take off your shirt Edward" I tried to use what I hoped was a seductive voice.

To say he looked surprised was an understatement of the year.

Edward was wearing designer jeans, combat boots, a navy sweater that hugs his obvious chiseled chest, and his long black coat. He looked too sexy to be real like a mirage. His attire made him seem like a model but it was obvious within a second of his presence that he seemed to have an uncanny shrewd aura that made you feel as if you should bow down to him.

I've seen the way people reacted to his presence. He was kind to the people that mattered to me, but seemed to be detached and cold to the rest of the world.

"What?"

"Take. Off. Your. Shirt. Unless you want me to do it for you."

"I seemed to lack the ability and cunningness to undress. I would very much appreciate your help." His voice betrayed nothing but his raised left brow was the only sign that he was playing along.

I took a step forward and looked at him. He made me feel like a high school girl. Even though I was, I always felt above that since I had matured much faster then my human classmates.

I raised my hand to take off his coat while he continued to gaze at me and my heart was beating erratically. While taking off his coat I stood on my toes and gave him a peck. I reached for his sweater when his coat landed on the grass of _our _meadow. I reached for the hem of his sweater lifting it with the white under shirt that was beneath it. He lifted his arms to help me take them off. Once he was shirtless I couldn't help but stare. As he was standing in front of me now shirtless; he watched me, trying to anticipate my next move. With our eyes connected I latched my mouth onto his neck. As I continued to place open mouth kisses on his neck Edward placed his hands on my hips.

"Is..abella, your playing with fire." At the exact moment I bit on his neck and instantly he let out a growl that seemed to echo all around us. What surprised was how I was attuned to his growls, instantly when he growled I felt myself get even wetter then I already was.

Without being conscious of what happened I was on my back in the center of the meadow with Edward on top of me.

"Didn't I tell you that you're playing with fire?" His eyes were coal black I was panting so loud that it was embarrassing, so much for me being in control. His voice was raspy and smooth in the same time. I don't know how he does it, but every time I think he cannot possibly get any sexier he does.

"Baby" I pouted as I tried to keep control of my embarrassing loud panting, "I want to be in control."

He contemplated for a moment before he relented control. I flipped us so that he was lying down on the grass while I was on top. Never losing eye contact I bent my head down and kissed him; I started placing kisses up and down his neck. When I reached his ear I sucked on his ear lobe.

"Bella." He was warning me but his voice was barely a whisper.

I continued to taste him. When I reached his collarbone I swirled my tongue before sucking on this skin there. I looked up to see his hungry gaze.

"I love you" I couldn't help but confess as he stared at me with obvious lust and love as well.

I didn't give him a chance to speak as I bit down hard on his apex. His hand automatically grabbed on my head as his body rose a little from the ground, but I was determined to continue my journey until I reached the valley of his abdomen.

Edward let out a hiss. The carved muscles of his stomach outlined his sculptured chest.

I ran my hand over his muscles and followed with my mouth until I reached his pubic bone.

"Edward, can I?" I didn't know what I wanted to do exactly but I wanted to see him lose control under my touch.

"Bella." His eyes were closed he was trying to think clearly. The gentleman in him would never allow this to go further. He had described his human upbringing so I knew that going all the way would morally bother him.

"Edward, can I just touch you?" I asked. Mary had told me how to do it. When Angela and I slept over she showed us with a banana. Angela was interested at the time because she was already with Ben, and I was the supportive disgusted friend. Since meeting Edward I wanted to see him come undone because of me, especially since he seemed to always posses my body in an all-consuming manner.

He looked at me realizing what I was asking for and he could tell how much I needed to be in control of this situation. I knew I should never have doubted his love for me. I needed to put trust in Edward and our relationship. I can't compare what we have to the people that I've grown up with because Edward and I are completely different creatures. Human and vampire relationships are completely different. We mate for life, its instinct.

Finally, he nodded and my hand descended into his trousers I couldn't believe I'm doing this. Once my hand was in his boxers I felt the defined line that led to his cock. His breath hitched in anticipation.

My hand ran along the outline and I couldn't believe how large he was. Was it even possible for him to be this large? He was long and the girth was thick. I couldn't rap my hand around it.

Leah had even shown me a dildo and it wasn't this big. I finally started moving my hand up and down even if I could not fully rap my hand around his cock.

I started a slow pace testing out his reaction. Starting from the base I started moving my hand until I reached tip. I started moving my hand up and down; I kept changing the pace. I couldn't keep eyes off his face. Edward was the most handsome and beautiful specimen I have ever seen. It hurt to just look at him without jumping him.

He looked at me not wanting to look away, but when the pleasure got too much his eyes would roll back as his eyes flapped shut.

"Fuck. That feels …..so …fucking. Good." Edward was grunting.

I kept going for twenty minutes and a couple of seconds before he finally let go. I learned that Edward had amazing control there was many times when I thought he was about to come but he would restrain himself. He seemed to want prolong the experience as long as he could. I realized why I needed this. I needed to claim him and seeing him come undone by my touch was what I needed right now. I didn't need words to prove something. What I was feeling was animalistic I wanted to bite and claim him in any way possible. This was instinct and my natural senses were in action.

Edward had realized this and even if he did not feel comfortable with the moral aspect of my actions he gave me what I needed.

Hearing my name come out of his mouth throughout those twenty minutes made me feel alive and helped relieve the animalistic part of me that wanted to claim their mate. All I wanted to do in that cafeteria today was growl and run across the cafeteria and tear Rosalie apart. I wasn't a violent person but this was something I could not restrain.

I wanted to find this Tanya and destroy her. I wanted to eradicate any threat that might try to seize what is _mine._

Edward's eyes were still closed and his breathing was still harsh. Nevertheless he looked satiated and replete. He was in a state of bliss and I could not help but stare.

I loved this man.

I had napkin in my pocket so I took my hand out of his pants and removing my mates cum from hand. Even if all I wanted to do was lick my hand like an animal; I restrained myself.

I laid in his arm and he rapped them around me like vines that helped diminish todays stress. His arms now were my shelter and utopia.

We lay there for an hour before I broke the silence. There was nothing to discuss we were just appreciating the feeling of each other's embrace. Edward loved to sniff up and down my neck while placing kisses along my neck. It made me really horny but I tried to control myself.

"Edward?"

"Yes, my love."

"I need to go to the reservation today." He stiffened.

"Why?" he tried to keep his voice normal.

"I need to tell them about our relationship before they hear it from someone else."

"I cant. I'm sorry but thats a gamble I can not risk. I do not wish to sound commanding but you must understand that everything about the situation rings danger. I love you and for the first time in my existence I have a weakness. You are a part of me now any danger to you is worst then any danger that might occur to me. Please try to understand that you are my mate and its instinct to be overprotective."

"I understand honey but can't you see why this is important to me. I grew up with them. I promise I will be ready this time if Jacob or any of them lose control. They would never harm me intentionally and I'm stronger then most of them." I added a pout for good measure.

"Bella, your are not playing fair."

"I love you." I fluttered my eyes flirtatiously.

He closed his eyes and just let out a thunderous growl.

"Fine but you must not stay too long unless you'd like to give me a vampire heart attack," he concluded.

I automatically jumped into his awaiting arms. He flipped us so that I was now lying on the grass as he devoured my mouth sucking, tongue battling, and light bites. He started to slow down but I didn't want him to stop.

"Please Honey, Don't stop." I wasn't beyond pleading.

"I thought you wanted to go talk to your friends, and I need to have a chat with my family."

"Lets forget about everyone else." All I wanted to do was finish off what he had started. I pulled his head down before he took both my hands and imprisoned them with his left hand above my head. He want back to kissing my lips with vigor. I was enraptured with his ability to render me into ash.

After half an hour of him completely dominating my mouth and body. We untangled so that he could take me home and I would drive up to La Push. I was afraid he would argue with his family because of me and I couldn't have that on my conscious.

"Edward. Please, don't argue with your family because of me." At the present he was running through the woods with me on his back. He didn't reply. He stayed quiet for a while and I wished he would say something.

When we arrived in the backyard of my parents home I slid down from his back. He didn't acknowledge what I said. Instead he kissed me and bid me fair well. He waited until I locked the door before he began running.

I had just passed the borders of La Push; I was heading home. Edward had called half the time I was there. I had already text him that I was on my way back.

To say the pack was unhappy is an understatement Jacob, Paul, and Sam destroyed trees to let out some frustration, but I told them it was not something I had control over like imprinting. Sam and Jacob understood, but did not want to believe that I had mated with a vampire.

I had called them before going. I told Jacob that I needed to speak to all of them. As shocking as finding out I had mated with a vampire was nothing compared to the fact that I was an actual half-breed.

I suspect they will need time to digest all the new information. It was hard for me to leave especially when the people I consider apart of my family wouldn't even make eye contact with me. I understood this was a heavy load and I will give them time to process it. I knew I was crying but it seemed I was going through a lot of emotions this past week.

I didn't want to think about the fact that I'm not supposed to exist because the thought hurt too much and if I was honest with myself _I was scared_. I understood why his family has yet reached out to me they did not want me for their son. Did I pose as a threat to Edward?

Edward would never tell me if his family didn't want him to be with me, but Edward didn't strike me as a person that allowed people's opinion get in the way of his decision. Edward loves me. So anything they say or do will never get in the way of what he feels for me.

"Bella" I heard Edward call my name from somewhere in the woods.

I stopped the car and he appeared in the passenger seat. Automatically my body glided to him until I was on his lap. We lingered there just holding each. I was holding him like he was my lifeline.

"Can you spend the night?" he asked and I didn't want to let go of him tonight so I knew that was what I needed.

"Let me just go home, tell my parents, and get some cloth."

" I'll come in thirty minutes, unless you need more time."

"That's perfect. ..I love you Edward." I stared into his eyes seeing the instant reaction that my words had. He looked at me softly and adoringly.

"As I love you." He placed me on my seat and disappeared into the night.

I continued driving until I got home. I got out of my car and I could hear my parents inside. Once I made my way to the door I took out my keys and unlocked it.

"Mom. Dad. I'm home." I said loud enough for them to hear.

"Hey Honey," they replied in unison.

They were both in the kitchen drinking coffee after dinner. I gave them both a peck and sat down with them.

"Mom. Dad. I wanted permission to sleep in Edwards house." I paused looking at their faces. My mom was trying to wink at me. Lord help me from her, she'll probably want play by play when Edward and I finally have sex. Mom is a freak. I knew she used to make Dad watch Porn with her. It did wonders for their sex life. Gross. I shiver every time I think about it.

Dad on the hand looked pissed at my confession.

"Its not what you think. We will not have sex so get that out of your heads. I'm just sleeping over."

"DO YOU REALLY EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT BOGUS EXCUSE." Dad was pissed and he looked like was about to pop a vain.

"Daddy-

"DON'T YOU DARE PLAY THE CUTE CARD MISSY"

"Dad. Edward was born 1901. He doesn't believe in sex before marriage." He scoffed. "Dad don't you believe me. We are just going through a hard time and we just want to spend the night together. I know as a parent it doesn't sound proper, but I promise nothing will happen."

"Wait. He doesn't believe in sex before marriage. I'm sorry honey. Does that include other thing?" Oh Sweet Lord strike me know. Does Renee ever stop? My face was different shades of red.

"Have you lost your mind Renee?" Dad looked at her like she was crazy.

"Oh Charlie, don't act so ignorant. When we were her age we were going at it like rabbits. Remember the backseat of your fathers c-"

"Ewwww. MOM. DAD. Gross." Dad had the logic to look embarrassed. Mom on the other as usual nothing fazed her. I swear she's a freak. I don't know how dad keeps up with her libido.

"Mom. Dad. Please, can I?"

"Honey, go have fun and you should see if you could break his resolve." Oh god she's winking at me again. I always feared the day I would date because of her.

Dad looked as embarrassed as I was and kept trying to bring Renee a couple of pegs down.

"Dad?" I didn't want them to end up arguing because of me. He looked at me as if trying to see if I was lying.

"Alright princess, but if he tries anything…."

"Oh, thank you so much Dad." I gave both of them hugs and kissed both their cheek sand ran up to pack some cloth before dad changed his mind. I was packed and ready within a blink of an eye.

I heard Edwards's car driving up the block. I was getting excited and I hoped he would tell me what happened in his parent's house.

Carlisle POV:

Alice had called me to the hospital two hours ago to let me know that Edward was coming today as a reaction to something Rosalie had said. I feared that if we did not already on my way home, the kids already finished school an hour ago.

I made the turn that leads to our long driveway; I could see a car behind me approaching quickly behind me. _It was Edward. _I can see clearly through rear view mirror that he was angry.

I have never seen him this angry. I heard the angry scoff as a reaction to my thoughts.

_Son calm down; we're your family or have you forgotten?_

_I haven't forgotten yet father, It's this family that has yet to act as one. Have I not supported this family enough? Have I ever asked for anything? And to be clear I'm not here to ask for a favor_.

I parked my car, his car was already parked, and he was already inside the house. It always confounded me how fast he was. The way we may seem to humans.

Everyone was already in the dining room waiting. Edward looked pretty angry, while Rosalie was staring at herself in her mirror. I can tell she was nervous but she was trying to hide it.

The moment I sat down Rosalie must have thought something because Edward stood up, his teeth exposed, and his eyes were in predator mode as he scrutinized her.

"I dare you, Rosalie. Lets see how brave you are." Edward was suddenly smiling, but the smile was terrifying. He got closer to her. This was a surprise since Edward seemed to always avoid her like a plague. "Are you getting excited Rosalie by how close I am? Do you know that my mate cried today because of you?"

"Edward. Son." Esme seemed nervous about this meeting and I was too. He had just admitted that the girl was his mate. Everyone in the room became tenser with his confession. _She was his mate._

"She is my mate and I dare anyone to stand in the way. I will destroy the entire Voltaire if they dare to challenge me. So, your concerns are not required. She is mine, and anyone causes her to be miffed will deal with me. She is my sole concern now. " He paused to gauge everyone's reaction. "Rosalie. This will be your first and last chance. _Upset my mate again and I will spit at your ashes once I'm done with you." _His voice was low and terrifying leaving no room for question of whether he would make do on his promise.

This was the first time Edward had ever cared for another person. He must not know how to handle all the new emotions he must be going through. He's used to going through life aloof and in control of everything. To see my son almost normal and caring will be flabbergasting.

"You will also apologize to her tomorrow." Edward demanded.

"WHAT!"

"You heard me." He paused and turned to Esme. "Mom, I would like to introduce you to my Bella. Would that be alright?" Esme beamed and her smile was blinding.

It was no secret that she truly cares for Edward; most would say he was the favorite. Edward was the only one that Esme and I had gotten attached to since he was human. We watched him grow and Esme saw the son that died in him.

It was no question when he got sick that we would never let him die. We had already loved him like a son and today he was finally his mother to meet the woman that has captivated him. How ignorant I have been of my sons' feelings.

"Of course honey, I can't wait to meet her." Esme stood up to embrace him.

"I shall call or come to pick you up when I see fit. Bye Mom." He pecked his mom on her cheek.

He turned to Alice who was jumping up and down. He simply raised an eyebrow at his sister and shook his head at her antics.

"Of course" Alice answered his question out loud.

A few seconds later his car can be heard starting up before he raced out of the driveway leaving us all staring at the place he had occupied a couple of seconds ago.

I stood there frozen. It did not escape my notice that my son did not ask me if I wanted to meet her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone sorry I havent updated in so long, I really wasnt planning on continuing but I got PM's about this story so I felt compelled. There's alot of mistakes in the chapters, but I'm trying to go back and fix the mistakes. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 9

Nothing like the start of something new the high you feel from a look and as you touch it feels like everything is right in the world. Edward knew it would be like this for them forever, and he was going to do everything in his power to protect this gift. Edward knew things will unravel, and there will be a lot of pain. In the Voltaire there was even an image of a field of kids and teenagers that were half breeds in a clear scene of what must have been the first biggest massacre when they began hunting them. The hunt ended sixteen years ago when they were declared extinct, he remembers meeting Samuel 29 years ago, he always felt the guilt for not finding him when the hunt began. The parents that fought back were killed and those who had accepted the fate of their children were released. So he had no doubt that her father lived, her mother was another story. If Isabella's mom was his mate he was sure that the father had taken care of her through the pregnancy and the transformation.

Politics, even vampires played it, and the half-breeds everyone in the vampire world knew they did not pose a threat so it was a very dirty propaganda. He had already a long time ago instilled in the minds of the royal brothers that he was untouchable, it happened when Aro wanted to touch his hand. Edward was not joking when he said he'd searched for Isabella through every corner of the world.

Isabella grew up around humans so her vampire has been suppressed, making her seem even more human if it was not for her physical beauty, which will always make her stand out no one would think she was a half breed. Her diet, as well has made her appear even more human. I remember Samuel he was eleven when I had met him, but there was the sense that you were in the presence of another predator. He knew most of the half-breeds mostly lived on blood that over time food began to taste bitter to them.

Isabella eats food like a normal human, she lives her life like any ordinary human, if you don't count her once a month feeding and her fighting with wolves.

He read a documentary of some sort on half-breeds when he want to visit the Voltaire library, he knew Isabella can carry children, something he never thought he's have to worry about, but that was going to be another issue. Isabella was only seventeen, her monthly menstruation will continue till she turned twenty-five. Not that she will age anymore after this year, did Isabella want children, did he? A question he never thought he'd have to ponder...

**...**

**Bella**

Walking down the halls of Forks High School, I feel like my life has completely changed I feel at piece is the best way to describe what I'm feeling. I got home Sunday night, dad had a late shift so mom and I got high on a hot platter of hot brownies with ice cream melting on top. Mom was screeching non stop when I talked to her about what happened at Edward's.

I know some will find that gross that I'm telling my mom, but I know how happy this will make Renee. Renee is a young soul, but I know how much she appreciates what we have, it makes her feel as if she's accomplished something amazing just looking at me.

Dad has learned to encourage her when ever she has a new hobby even if it'll cost him, it feeds her untamed soul while coming home to us every day gives her a sense of having the best of both worlds.

Edward and I used this weekend to talk and just revel in this amazing thing that we have. He was so intense that I felt light headed sometimes when his eyes would take all of me in, I see the danger in Edward a part he keeps at bay when we're together.

He confessed in his human life he had the ability to convince people to buy anything jokingly he said: "I could've sold a bible to an atheist."

When I wanted to go more in to the issue of the Tanya's and Rosalie's in his world he simply became amused at my anger and jealousy. I ranted while he just leaned back on his comfortable sofa's and watched me with that amused smirk on his face. I had it when he brought his head back and just laughed, I repeat laughed. He claimed that he didn't think he would ever be in such a normal situation, that's when I put my foot in it when I blurted "keep laughing and there won't be any sex for you." Who withholds something that is not even happening, I proceeded to blush while he continued to laugh even harder then before.

_Within seconds he stopped laughing and had me against the wall, he just stared at me unmoving while his hands roved my entire body. By that time I was a mess, I felt my sex throb the moment when he just placed me against the wall, my eyes rolled back as my legs shook so hard. "Wrap you legs around me" he commanded while his eyes had me under his complete and utter control. I did as he said while feeling the moisture in my intimate part become too much, "Please" was all I could say. He lightly brushed my left nipple causing me to rub myself hard against him, I became completely insane trying to chase nirvana. I probably looked like a bitch in heat as I continued rubbing myself seeking that feeling while shamelessly begging, with his eyes watching with that scorching look making me feel more like a prey, in the back of my mind sane Bella was watching this scene red faced with __embarrassment._

_He brought his mouth to the bottom of my neck scraping his teeth from my collarbone to my ear so he can whisper in my ear, "when I decide its time for us to have sex love, I don't think I'll ever need ask by the time I'm done with you." By that point I would have cried if he didnt give me something. So when he placed me on the counter and took a step back I was about to protest when he ordered me to lay back, I did as I was told. I was wearing a white cotton dress that fell just above the knee with a gray cardigan that I just realized is no longer on. He placed his large powerful __hands on my knees spreading them all the way, causing my dress to ride up. It was official Edward the gentleman was out of the building, he simply ripped my underwear, in one second flat his face was completely buried in my sex._

_I thank god we were so secluded because my cries could have been heard for miles away, he was too too good at this, he was completely devouring me I kept cumming over and over again._

I really don't need to remember that while walking down the hall trying to get to my English class. Speaking of Edward I feel him, or should I say I feel his eyes on me. Looking at the end of the hall there he is leaning against simply watching me, he has a lazy grin, he's surrounded by girls. He's not even pretending to listen to them he's acting like their's no one there.

When he sees my pissed off gaze he finally looks at the girls around him and his grin gets even bigger at my reaction remembering our argument during the weekend.

"Excuse me ladies," he says while approaching me and all of them sigh dreamily. Yes I said it they sighed, what's there problem I'm right here and he's mine. I let out a growl which caused Edward's eyes to darken, when he finally touched me I almost forgot why I was mad.

He put his arm around my waist and brought me to his chest, "something troubling you my dear?" he whispered in my ear, now he was just trying to rile me up and I'm not giving him that satisfaction.

"We're going to be late to class," I responded as unaffected as I can manage while tracing the defined muscles in his abdomen, his looked turned predatory while he took a step back taking me all in as he usually did and I tried to repress the shiver from his look. Trying not give him the satisfaction, but somethings I guess I couldn't suppress when he closed his eyes and I realized he can smell me. Oh god, oh god, there goes the whole unaffected act.

"I'm hungry," was all he said as he licked his lips giving me that grin that almost made him look as young as he was.

"What happened to my gentlemen" I mumbled not really angry just feeling flustered.

"I thought I was being a gentlemen my love," he replied coolly. Taking my hand leading us to our English class, we passed the girls as they all made some sort of breathy noise of content. Especially Jessica and Lauren who had accomplished showing even more of their cleavage, trying to get Edward's attention.

"Sluts," I muttered as we passed them, Edward who heard sounded like was choking, his shoulders were shaking. I don't usually care what they do, but come on do they ever know when to stop.


	10. Chapter 10

p style="text-align: center; "Chapter 10/p

Bella

"A vampire," Jacob repeated for the hundredth time.

"Yep"

"Have you like you know.." he looks so awkward.

"Have I what? God Jacob, your acting so weird." This is starting to get frustrating, he actually transforms into a giant beast, but me mating with a vampire is the end of the world.

"Have you kissed? Happy, there it is, have you kissed your vampire?" He's running his hand through his hair looking really uncomfortable and trying to hide his distaste.

"Yupp." That was my brilliant response.

"Well, ok then, Chinese or Pizza?" Trying really hard to move from this topic, and my stomach growled with the mention of food.

"Pizza. Seriously though I know this is huge and I know where your loyalties lie," I say, while he gets his phone.

"I havent seen you in weeks; I really dont know how this is gonna play out, but for tonight lets forget that we've become some sort of teenage sci-fi drama and just eat Pizza with my little sis. Is that ok with you Bells?" Jacob finished tirade and for the first time I look at my Jake I see how tired he is and how all this is is starting to really overwhelm him.

"Of course, Jake?"

"Yea," he looks up while putting the phone to his ear.

"I've missed you big brother," I give him a watery smile because its finally daunting on me we're really growing up and I'm afraid we're reaching a crossroad soon.  
>And for the rest of the night thats exactly what we did, we ate till our bellies ached, and for a few moments all was simple. We were young again. He didnt have to worry about an entire tribe, being a wolf, or vampires; we were in our own moment in time.<p>

"Are you ok? because no offense you look like crap, I mean you know in the I have too much on my radar type of thing." I tried not to sound too worried or lame.

"I'm just I guess trying to make sure I do right by everyone, I dont know what kind of a threat they pose. I know what your gonna say but in the end of the day its my job to worry and keep everyone safe." looking at me seriously and looking alot older then he really is, "I'm not just giant a wolf there's alot of responsibility on my shoulders and I know my people look to me to keep them safe."

"Have I told that I'm so proud of you?" I paused. "I always knew you would be a great leader and I'm so scared of whats to come. You have no idea Jake." I felt the tears coming down my face.

"what you mean Bells?" He looks confused.

So I told him everything that Edward told me about the half-breeds, the voltaire, and the war. He held my hand the whole time listening as I poured out what I've found out, giving no reaction the only sign is when his hand would tense when holding mine.

"What kind of threat would they pose I don't understand? Something seems extremely wrong about this whole scenario." He said almost to himself seemingly absorbed in trying to understand the real reasoning.

"Wait, do you remember what that vampire we killed in the wood said before we killed him?" Jake asked as if he was have an epiphany.

"No"

"He said '_it can't be they don't exist no more'" _he paused. "We assumed he was talking about wolves, but he wasnt looking at me, he was looking at you Bells."

"Edwards' family think that I will bring trouble upon them. Edward tries to shield me from it but when the time comes am I bringing trouble into their lives?"

"Maybe its the other way around, maybe them coming here has set things in motion, brought trouble to you, to all of us. No one would have ever known about you, you were in a small inconspicuous town and you blended in, but now seven vampires know about you." He looked completely serious, "If one mentions your existence word can spread."

"What should I do?"

"I think I should speak to your vampire, I want to ask him some things." He looked to me to see my reaction which ranged from confused to a bit worry.

"Ok, I'll tell him, but he's away on business right now."

"What does he do besides pretend to be a teenager?" He asked trying to be sarcastic but sounding like narcisstic asswhole that he was sometimes; he's lucky he's family.

"He creates chips and parts for companies, he also invests in the market." I was impressed and even watching Jacob pretend not to be impressed I knew he was. "Forgot to mention on our first date he picked me up in a Buggatti, you know the one you kept telling me about."

"Don't joke with me Bells"

"I wouldnt dream of it"

"Bella! No way!" Jacob is starting to look and sound like a fan girl which is uber creepy.

"Well you know as your older brother he has to get my approval, and mentioning letting me drive his car might get him browny points with me." Jacob said completely serious.

"Wow I think I'm being pimped out for a car." He simply shrugged as a result I simply smiled and said, "will see" inside feeling a little giddy. The future looking hopeful for once when it comes to bringing two important men in my life.

...

"Did you just get back?"

"Yeah, it was good Edward, Jacob and I really needed it. He said he might be willing to to be more accepting of you if you let him drive your car." He started laughing.

"Which car?"

"Guess?"

"Are you using my cars to butter up your pets"

"EDWARD! thats not very nice"

"The truth my love usually isn't"

"What say you"

"Seriously Bella "Lord of the Rings," here I thought I was a nerd"

"Whatever, answer the question baby"

"about the car?"

"Yeah" I continued, I was sure he was going to refuse but will see.

"Whatever pleases you, tell him I see a scratch and his head won't be connected to his body."

"Thats not nice."

"Which part, because I thought I was being really nice. I think I deserve a reward"

"What would _please_ you?" I said as seductively as I can muster.

"Just you," I bit my lip so I dont squeal like the teenage girl I am.

"When you coming home? I miss you." I said quietly, because I feel like I'm dying here waiting for him. I feel like I'm having withdrawals.

"Soon my love, don't make me throw everything I'm working on and come home to you."

"How was the meeting," changing the subject because his job was important like school was to me.

"It was good, I made a deal to sell the new chip to a company." He said.

"for how much and do they think that you look too young?" I asked.

"They see what I want them to see, as for the chip I sold it for eighty mill." He said nonchalant while I just sat there freaking out.

"Isabella, you there?"

"Yeah, did you say eighty million?"

"Yeah, i think i'm going to retire for a while, since I actually _have _a personal life."

"Good," I was pleased I don't want anymore separation.

"I should be there tomorrow afternoon. I'll come pick you up from school, alright love." He mentions.

"Can't wait it feels like forever," I said sounding needy.

"I know, I wish you had come with me, but I'm glad you got to have time with your friend. I know its taking a toll on you." He pauses before continuing, "there's a deep contradiction that I feel conflicted with leaving you alone with your friend. A consuming part of me feels like I must protect and keep you from anything that endangers or is a threat to us. Then their's a part of me that feels like I must allow you to make this decision because I don't want our relationship to make you feel like you have to give up anything. I want to give you the world." He paused when all I wanted is for him to be here god can he be any more perfect. "So you see Edward the man and the vampire are constantly bumping heads my love." He finished and I can tell he was smiling now.

"I love you so much Edward and thank you for not pressuring me," I said.

"I love you and I can't wait till tomorrow."

We finally hung up it was eleven at night, I had went straight after school to the reservation and hung out with Jacob. The others didnt come, Jake said this was a lot for them to handle but they were slowly coming around. He said they understood that it was something that I can't control and the tension wasnt towards me but towards Edward.

I don't know if he was trying to make feel better or if he was telling the truth. The truth of the matter I didn't have it in me to look too deep I just wanted time with my brother.

Feeling absolutely drained I want to sleep.

...

The next day Angela and I entered the cafeteria to find not one but two blonde vampires. Rosalie was sitting down beside the other blonde female who was absolutely beautiful; that was until she made eye contact with me _if looks can kill_. Angela didnt miss the look as she turned to me giving me a nervous look, I look back at Angela trying to convey that she should drop it for now. Angela the saint that she is immediately pretends not to notice and we begin discussing AP classes.

I try not to listen but I can't help it: "_What does Edward see in her?"_

_"Your so much prettiar than her Tanya"_

_"I know, she's not suppose to even exist, If the Voltaire were ever to get a whiff of whats __going on here they would kill_ **anyone**_ involved in hiding her."_

**_AN: I haven't had a computer in months I'm doing this through my phone so I don't know how it'll come out but I felt that for those that want an update that its a must. I hope you enjoy and please forgive the mistakes that you have encountered in this story. _**


End file.
